¿Sueño o Pesadilla?
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Él llegó a pensar que era uno de los mejores sueños que habia tenido en su joven vida. Pero ¿Que pasa cuando se convierte en una pesadilla? Pobre Tamaki... Mal Summary, pasa y lee por favor! Feliz cumple AnDsI!


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Me presento soy Sakura Tachikawa y es mi primera historia en este fandom de Ouran! I LOVE THE HOST CLUB! Especialmente a Kyouya y a Kaoru XD! Pero bueno este es un pequeño oneshot que es un regalo para mi querida amiga AnDsI! Por su cumple, ella quería una historia de Ouran, específicamente un TamaHaru… ¿No es una monada Tamaki? Oh… y el final de Ouran está cerca pero esta kawaii! Jajaja bueno espero que les guste este intento de fic y que me dejen muchos RR!**

**Amii, todos mis deseos son los mismos que en el otro fic! Espero que te agrade este!**

**Os dejo con la lectura. Disfruten XD! **

**¿Sueño o Pesadilla?**

Los rayos de sol llegaron a molestar en sus ojos que aún se mantenían cerrados a causa del sueño que tenía. Pero algo que no le gustaba era que el esplendoroso astro le molestara en la mañana y le obligara a abrir los ojos. Luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro de resignación se revolvió en sus sábanas hacía el otro lado en busca de su esposa para abrazarse a ella y empezar así de la mejor manera un nuevo día.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos color amatista al encontrar su lado de la cama vacio. ¿Qué hora era para que Haruhi estuviera levantada?, regresó a su lugar de la cama para ver su buró y más específicamente su reloj y darse cuenta que eran las once menos quince de la mañana . ¡Once menos quince! Si que era tarde.

A regañadientes se puso de pie y se colocó su bata para bajar por su desayuno. Era domingo así que hoy disfrutaría de un delicioso desayuno preparado por su mujer especialmente para él y para su pequeña Haruka que apenas tenía un año estar junto a ellos e iluminar sus vidas.

¿Se podía ser más feliz que como él lo era? Por fin dejó de ser el príncipe solitario que escondía sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de perfección buscando la aprobación de su padre y de su abuela. Muchos años atrás la matriarca de los Suoh lo aceptó totalmente y lo invitó a vivir con ella en la mansión principal de su familia. Por supuesto que rechazó la oferta ya que en su mansión, la secundaria, tenía más que simples sirvientes. Tenía amigos que darían mucho por él y lo demostraron al mover cielo, mar y tierra para que entrara en razón y pudiera ver a su madre.

A pesar de eso no le hizo el desaire a su abuela y la visita todos los días. Poco tiempo lo hizo solo ya que luego lo hacía en compañía de Haruhi. La vieja le había tomado aprecio a su actual esposa e incluso a veces le mostraba más cariño que a él que era su nieto. Y con la niña, ni que hablar parecía otra persona, parecían otras personas ambos, su padre y su abuela. Haruka había sabido como meterse en el corazón de todos y sabía como tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su diminuta mano. Algo extraño ya que a pesar de que su pequeña tenía el cabello castaño como su madre el tipo de cabello era ondulado como el de su abuela materna y los ojos los tenía de él, una hermosura sin lugar a dudas. Por la niña incluso han llegado a tolerar la presencia de su suegro en la mansión, aunque siempre es mejor recibido cuando esta vestido como hombre cabe recalcar.

Solo de pensar en Haruhi y en su pequeña Haruka le levantaba el ánimo y la pereza se le iba. Ese domingo familiar a lo mejor las llevaría al lago o a la playa de Osaka ya que conociendo a su esposa se rehusaría a ir a París o a Inglaterra como un paseo familiar de domingo. Su vida a cambiado desde que se casó con Haruhi, no, cambió desde el mismo instante en que descubrió que era una mujer en vez del nerd que creía.

Luego de comprender que los celos que tenía no eran los simples celos paternales, ¿Qué idiota fue? Si no soportaba la idea de que alguien se acerque a su "hija" debió notar que era porque estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no, como siempre complicando las cosas. Ahora no podía hallar ni siquiera sus pantuflas para bajar a desayunar.

Ahora que lo notaba ¿Dónde estaba la cuna de Haruka? Aún dormía con ellos y su cunero estaba de su lado de la cama ya que con Haruhi embarazada nuevamente era él el que se levantaba para pasarla a la cama y que se alimentara o simplemente durmiera en medio del calor paternal. Y su alcoba siempre estaba revuelta por la misma presencia de la pequeña Suoh y vale, de él también pero ahora estaba ordenada. ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estaba dormido? Finalmente encontró sus pantuflas y se dispuso a bajar para darle un beso a cada una de las mujeres que iluminan su vida.

Salió de su recamara y empezó a bajar las largas escaleras tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados por la costumbre que era para él bajar esas escaleras, muy tranquilo y de muy buen humor incluso podría ponerse a cantar, de hecho lo haría.

-¡Papá!-La simple exclamación le llamó la atención-¿Qué haces vestido así aún?-Lo obligaron a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una esbelta castaña de mirada amatista que lo miraba con reproche.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco?-Preguntó algo descuadrado ante la joven de cabellos ondulados que no parecía pasar de dieciséis años, tal vez diecisiete. Iba con una diadema que separaba su cerquillo de sus ondas, un bonito vestido color lila combinado correctamente con sus ojos.

-¡Papá!-Repitió la exclamación-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

¿Acaso el debía saber quién era esa extraña? Por la cara de ella se supone que sí pero… ¿Quién era?

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-Preguntó algo cohibido.

-¡Eres increíble papá!, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?-Le reclamó la chica.-Espero que para más tarde se te quite ese extraño sentido del humor tuyo, hoy es un día muy especial.-Y subió escaleras arriba dejando al rubio perplejo y sin palabras.

-Pero qué…-Lo mejor seria bajar en busca de su mujer para que le diga quién ella aquella desconocida que seguramente debía conocer.

Se dejó guiar por su olfato para deducir que su esposa estaba en la cocina y efectivamente ahí lo estaba. De espaldas preparando algo delicioso de seguro. Buscó a su alrededor a su bebé para saludarla primero pero no estaba ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña Haruka?, ni modo ahora asustaría a su esposa el solo.

-Tamaki…-Habló Haruhi al sentir la presencia de su esposo cerca y dispuesta a asustarla-¿Qué ocurrió hace un momento?

Mierda, Haruhi estaba molesta. Era lógico que escuchara todo pero debía entender que no era culpa suya.

-Haruhi yo…-Trató de hablar para decirle exactamente lo que había pasado pero se vio interrumpido.

-Amor, ella está emocionada y quiere que hoy sea perfecto.-Dijo tranquilamente.-Sé que está en una edad difícil pero tenemos que apoyarla…

Y él seguía sin saber de quien diablos hablaba ¿Por qué debía entender a una desconocida? Y de paso que le había reprendido.

-Pero… cielo…

-Creo que debes ir a hacer las paces con ella.-Le aconsejó.-Te conozco y si no lo haces ahora después estarás triste y cabizbajo porque no te hablas con la niña, así que ve y habla con Haruka por favor después de todo…

Él dejó de escuchar desde que su esposa mencionó el nombre de la desconocida que no era nada desconocida. Esperen un momento ¿Dijo Haruka?, ¿Escuchó bien?, ¿Su pequeña bebé?

-Haruhi.-La interrumpió-¿Dónde está Haruka?

-Supongo que en su alcoba pero…

-Mamá ¿Dónde está mi collar de perlas lilas?-Entró la joven a la cocina.

-En tu joyero linda.-Respondió su madre quedando frente a frente.

Y en ese momento Tamaki entró en pánico.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí?, observó de hito a hito. Primero a su mujer y luego a la que decían que era su hija. Esa no podía ser Haruka, si mal no recordaba su pequeña apenas empezaba a querer caminar con su ayuda y decía solamente papá y mamá; aún dormía en su regazo y disfrutaba de sus historias. Era imposible que esa hermosa señorita de ojos castaños sea su pequeña bebé. La examinó bien, sus ojos amatistas y su cabello castaño ondulado ¿Sería posible…?

-Ha… Haruka.-Llamó a la joven y ella le regresó a ver con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh papá, perdóname.-Dijo la joven.-Pero entiende que estoy muy nerviosa y tú me sales con todo eso de quien soy y que hago en mi casa.

-Haruka.-Repitió el antiguo Rey del Host Club aún sin poder creerse quien era.

-Si papá. Haruka.-Afirmó acercándose a tomar su temperatura.-Mamá, ¿Papá estará enfermo?, está actuando raro.

-Parece que no.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños lacios confirmando la temperatura de su marido.-Tamaki… ¿Estás bien?

-¡Haruhi nuestra pequeña ya no es una pequeña!-Exclamó desesperado abrazando a su esposa con lágrimas torrenciales cayendo de su rostro.-Pero si apenas ayer le canté una nana de cuan mientras tocaba el piano y ella se durmió.

-Si, lo sé.-Dijo la joven haciéndole señas a su hija de que era normal la actitud de su padre.-Crecen tan rápido…

"Crecen" ahora que repara en ello. Está abrazado a su esposa Haruhi y no siente nada de por medio. Se separó de ella para verla mejor y nada. Era la misma esbelta mujer, con los senos algo crecidos por los embarazos y el cabello hasta los hombros pero su abdomen era plano.

-¡¿Haruhi y los gemelos?-Preguntó desesperado tratando de sentir a sus bebés que nacerían pronto sin éxito alguno-¡¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada papá.-Una voz femenina llamó su atención.-

-Aquí estamos.-Respondió otra voz femenina.

-Kotono, Kaede, ¿Tienen hambre?-Ofreció su madre con una sonrisa.

El rubio Suoh regresó la cabeza lentamente para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto y ahí estaban. Paradas una junto a la otra dos rubias de ojos amatistas viéndolo con curiosidad. ¿Esas eran sus bebés que aún no nacían? Esperen ¿Fueron niñas de nuevo? Si la última vez estaban de tres meses de ¡GESTACIÓN!

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido?

-Papá… ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó una de las gemelas. Era difícil saber quien era quien después de todo lo único que las diferenciaba era que la una tenía el cabello lacio y la otra algo ondulado pero mucho menos que su hermana mayor. Claro se supone que sería fácil así pero no cuando recién te enteras que las bebés que tú recuerdas en el vientre son unas señoritas.

-Kaede, papá actúa raro desde la mañana.-Le dijo su hija mayor a la joven de cabellos ondulados, con que ella era Kaede. Entonces la de cabello lacio era Kotono-¿Segura que está bien mamá?

-Si bueno no sé… solía actuar más raro antes.-Les contó a sus hijas con una sonrisa-¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos?

-Si.-Dijeron las tres herederas Suoh a coro.

El rubio Suoh todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una noche él se acuesta junto a su mujer y a su hija de un año y cuando se despierta se da cuenta que su hija tiene diecisiete y que tiene gemelas que de seguro rondan los dieciséis o quince. ¿Cómo pudo perderse quince años?, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar quince años? trataba por todos los medios en recordar que ocurrió en esos años.

-Tamaki, ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Haruhi preocupada.-Estas extraño.

-No me pasa nada-¿Cómo le decía a Haruhi lo que ocurría?-Gracias por la comida.-Dijo levantándose de la mesa.-Voy a vestirme.

Y se marchó dejando a las cuatro mujeres sorprendidas y preocupadas.

Lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la bañera, necesitaba pensar, recordar… quería volver a dormir para despertarse y encontrar todo como lo dejó la noche anterior. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Quería volver el tiempo, no quería perderse los quince años más maravillosos de su vida junto a Haruhi y a sus pequeñas. Él quería estar presente a lo largo de la vida de sus hijos. Mientras subía a su recamará observo muchas fotos de ellos cinco. Desde el nacimiento de la gemelas, fiestas de cumpleaños de todos, graduación de primaria y secundaria de Haruka, la primera comunión de las gemelas… y así miles de fotos en las cuales él aparece pero no recuerda el momento cuando las vivió.

Él quería vivirlas nuevamente… ¿Qué ocurrió…?

-Cielo.-Llamó su esposa desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Sal que ya llegaron los invitados.

¿Invitados? ¿Quiénes?

-Voy…

Salió de la ducha y en diez minutos ya estaba ya listo. Se observo en el espejo; ya no era el adolescente flacucho que era antes ahora tenía más cuerpo pero seguía luciendo joven y atractivo. Sin duda era una suerte que no se pareciera a su padre aún. Salió con unos jeans y una camisa de mangas y a rayas horizontales en color celeste. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza no saber que le pasó en esos años al menos parecían una familia feliz y seguro que lo eran así que porque no sonreírle a la vida en vez de amargarse.

Si, esa era la actitud del rey del Host Club.

Bajó las escaleras encontrando a su esposa abajo. Se apresuró y jaló hacia él tal y como lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes y le dio un beso en los labios. Un pasional beso en los labios, por lo menos esos labios seguían sabiendo igual y lo enloquecían como siempre. Agradeció a Dios que eso no haya cambiado.

-De verdad que estas raro cielo.-Le dijo la castaña.

-Pero te gusta ¿cierto?-Le dijo seductoramente.

-Sabes que si.-Afirmó la joven esposa.-Pero mejor vamos, sabes que a tu abuela no le gusta que la hagamos esperar.

El rubio afirmó, si bien no dejaba de lamentarse los quince años perdidos no podía echar el tiempo atrás para remediarlo. Además aún faltaban unos años para poder disfrutar de sus hijas a plenitud. Como decía el refrán. Si la vida te da limones, aprende a hacer limonada.

Con aquella positiva forma de pensar se dirigió a la sala donde se hallaban todas las visitas, aunque según él solo eran su abuela, tal vez su padre, su madre y su suegro. No se esperaba encontrar con las otras personas…

-¡Tono!-Dijeron dos voces a coro haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna al reconocer de quienes eran esas voces-¿Cómo estás?

¡¿Qué carajo hacían los gemelos deshonestos y depravados en su casa?

-Hola Hikaru, hola Sayame, Hola Kaoru, Sumire.-Saludó Haruhi con una radiante sonrisa.-Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar.

-No te disculpes Haruhi, conociéndolo seguro fue culpa de Tamaki el retraso.-Una voz lúgubre habló a sus espaldas… esa voz…

-¡Kyouya sempai!, ¡Sakura! Que gusto que ya hayan llegado.-Exclamó su esposa eufórica.

Y nuevamente estaba perdido. Observaba con curiosidad a sus mejores amigos y antiguos compañeros. Lucían exactamente igual que como los recordaba. Claro sin las compañías femeninas a sus lados. Él fue el primero en dar el paso importante pero los demás… ¿Hikaru y Kaoru casados con dos hermosas mujeres? Y lo que más le sorprendía ¡Kyouya! Pero si hasta a él le daba un poquito de miedo el moreno. Hubo alguien que logrará ser lo suficientemente buena para Kyouya.

-Haruhi…-Susurró bajito-¿Quiénes son ellas?-Dijo mirando a las féminas.

-Otra vez estás raro cielo.-Le reprochó su esposa.-Son las esposas de nuestros amigos.-Les recordó con tranquilidad.-Por favor si Sakura y Kyouya son los padrinos de bautizo de Haruka y Hikaru junto con Sayame son los padrinos de comunión de Kotono y Kaoru y Sumire lo son de Kaede.

Luego de la explicación reparó en las tres mujeres. Sumire, la esposa de Kaoru era alta, esbelta, cabello lacio y corto, por arriba de los hombros y de color rubio platinado; y ojos color verdes. Sayame, la mujer de Hikaru era alta e igual de esbelta que Sumire de lacio y largo cabello color chocolate y ojos castaños. Por ultimo Sakura, la mujer de Kyouya que es alta, esbelta de cabello castaño claro ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos color chocolate. No cabía duda que las tres eran muy hermosas y se los ve muy felices como pareja.

-Hola a todos.-Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa el Rey del Host Club tratando de mantener e su mente lo de los limones y la limonada, procurando hacer de vista gorda a los miles de cambios que ha dado su vida.

Tratando de pensar que todo era un lindo sueño en vez de una…

-Creo que ahora solo faltan los chicos ¿verdad?-Habló la matriarca de los Suoh.

-Así es abuela, pronto llegaran.-Se adelantó a decir Haruhi.-Se fueron a dar una vuelta en lo que llegaba Tamaki.

-¿Qué te pasa Tamaki?, ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-Cuestionó su padre al verlo tan callado.

-No padre, es solo que…-Aún no entendía de que chicos hablaban y estaba buscando a sus princesas con la mirada pero no las encontraba por ningún lado.

-Aún no te acostumbras ¿verdad yerno?-Habló su suegro que hasta hace unos momentos hablaba con su madre.-Sabrás lo que es bueno pronto.

¿De que rayos hablaba su suegro? Observó a las personas a su alrededor. Todos parecían cómodos y felices. Platicaban amenamente acerca de una próxima celebración pero… ¿Qué iban a celebrar?

-Por cierto Tamaki.-Habló Kyouya observándolo junto a su esposa.- Mori sempai y Honey sempai se disculpan por no poder estar aquí pero entenderás que están en las finales de Kendo y Karate a nivel mundial y no pueden venir a celebrar con nosotros.

-Claro…-Contestó él quedamente, ¿Qué carajo iban a celebrar?

-Ya llegaron.-Chillo emocionada Sayame del brazo de Hikaru.

Y su mágico sueño se convirtió en pesadilla en esos momentos…

Observo a SU preciosa, bella y hermosa hija del brazo de un alto, castaño y bien parecido joven de ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Iban muy felices, sonriéndose. Y si no entendía mal eran algo más que amigos. Ese fue un golpe al corazón, luego vinieron dos consecutivos. Sus hermosas rubias, sus gemelas también iban del brazo de dos hombres. El uno castaño y con los ojos de Hikaru y el otro rubio también y con los ojos de Kaoru.

-¡¿QUIENES SON AQUELLOS QUE OSAN TOCAR A MIS PRINCESAS?-Gritó, no pudo evitarlo. Fue un grito comprimido por todas las locuras de todo ese loco día. Podía aceptar haberse perdido quince años de su vida pero no que sus hijas, que apenas ve ya tengan "amiguitos"-¡¿Quién es ese desvergonzado que está con mi Haruka? Y ¡¿Quiénes son esos deshonestos casi idénticos que están con mis gemelas?

Estaba alterado, histérico. No era para nadie un secreto que Tamaki era sobre protector con sus tres hijas pero se suponía que ya había superado aquel aspecto. Ya había asimilado la noticia, ya había hecho una escena así la primera vez que los vio juntos.

-¡Papá!-Le reprocharon las tres niñas a la vez.

-Al que le dices desvergonzado es mi hijo Tamaki y tu ahijado.-Habló Kyouya acomodándose los lentes.

-Uno de los deshonestos es mi hijo Tono.-Dijo Hikaru.

-El otro es mío.-Dijo Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué hacen sus hijos con MIS hijas?-Exclamó aun alterado.

-Tamaki.-Habló Haruhi.-Tranquilízate.

-¿Tranquilizarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando mis pequeñas están con cualquier chico?

-¡Oye!-Regañaron los padres de los tres jóvenes.

-¡Tamaki!-Regañó Haruhi.-Ellos no son cualquiera, son Ryosuke Ootori, Kentaro Hitachiin y Hotaru Hitachiin. Por favor Ryosuke es nuestro ahijado.-Le dijo.-Y son los prometidos de nuestras hijas.

Prometidos de nuestras hijas… Prometidos de nuestras hijas…

¿Prometidos de sus hijas?

-¿Prometidos?-Preguntó

-Si.-Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Prometidos…-Ahora fue un susurro.

-Si Tamaki.-Dijo Kyouya.-De hecho el motivo de esta reunión es hacer la entrega de los anillos y empezar a hablar acerca de los detalles de la boda.

Anillos… Detalles… Boda.

-Te imaginas Sayame.-Dijo Sakura.-Si la boda esta concertada en unos seis meses, tal vez en un año ya sepamos que tendremos nietos.

¡NIETOS!

No, no, no eso era un sueño. TENÍA que ser un sueño, no podía haberse perdido quince años de la vida de sus hijas y ahora perderlas en ¿seis meses? No, no, no, NO.

-Tamaki.-Empezó a escuchar a Haruhi, pero era un susurro lejano.-Tamaki…

-No, no, no.-Susurraba el rubio con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, no quería.

-¡Tamaki!-Exclamó la voz de su mujer.

-¡NO!-Exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos encontrándose con un par de miradas sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre Tamaki?-Preguntó preocupada la portadora de una de las miradas, la de la mirada castaña. Su esposa Haruhi.

-Pa…pá.-Balbuceó la dueña del otro par de ojos. Un par de ojos amatistas como los suyos, era…

-¡Haruhi!-Exclamó con emoción el rubio. Observando su desordenada habitación, la cuna de su pequeña donde la recordaba, los juguetes regados en el piso. Ahora reparó en ambas mujeres. Haruhi con su cabello corto y mirada confundida, pero lo más importante una pancita de tres meses resaltaba en su abdomen. Sus gemelas estaban aún ahí dentro y Haruka… Oh, Haruka seguía siendo la pequeña infanta de un año que apenas balbuceaba papá y mamá-¡Oh, mi pequeña bebé! No has crecido nada.-Dicho lo cual se puso de pie cargando a la bebé y empezando a bailar con ella.-Mi pequeña princesa.

-Tamaki… ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó su esposa confundida por la actitud de su marido, normalmente era raro pero nunca así.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?, ¡Estoy perfecto! Nunca había sido tan feliz.-Exclamó el rubio tendiéndole su mano a su esposa para que se levantara y se uniera en su momento de júbilo. La atrajo hacía si y la beso en los labios, con ternura, emoción, deseo, pasión, pero sobre todo con mucha felicidad.-Te amo

-Yo… también.-Dijo Haruhi aun aturdida por aquel beso de su esposo.

-Ustedes son lo más hermoso que me pudo ocurrir y no quiero perderme ni un momento a su lado, las amo. A ti, a Haruka y a nuestras gemelas.-Dijo acariciando su apenas abultado vientre.

-Pero si aun no sabemos que serán.-Dijo Haruhi.

-Serán niñas, lo sé.-Afirmó el rubio recordando a la perfección todo su sueño.-Haruhi prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó la mujer confundida.

-NUNCA comprometeremos a nuestra Haruka con un hijo de Kyouya, por muy ahijado nuestro que sea ni a las gemelas con un hijo de Hikaru y a otra con un hijo de Kaoru.

-De que hablas Tamaki, si ninguno de ellos tiene hijos aún.-Dijo Haruhi.

-Aún así, promételo.

-De acuerdo.

El rubio sonrió con tranquilidad y volvió a reclamar los labios de su esposa mientras su hija aplaudía en su otro brazo.

No se perdería ni un momento junto a ellas.

Las amaba con locura y nadie se las quitaría.

Mucho menos un Ootori o un Hitachiin.

Ni siquiera en un sueño o una pesadilla.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Merezco un RR. Un tomatazo tal vez? Bueno espero haberos entretenido un poco con esta historia. Si les gusto dejen un RR y harán a una niña de 16 años muy feliz. Oh! Si les gusta Digimon y la pareja de Mimato pasen por mi profile y encontraran historias que leer. : D! Bueno si quieren que vuelva a escribir por este fandom déjenme un RR!**

**Gracias por leer y de antemano por comentar (si alguien comenta -.- XD) **

**Se despide Sakura Tachikawa!**


End file.
